divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Melantha
Melantha is one of the deities summoned by the Architect at the Dawn of Creation, to assist him in managing the newly created universe and everything in it. She was given dominion over her own sphere in the Celestial Planes, The Great Dark. Her sphere borders the Barrier, making it one of the spheres most distant from Galbar. Appearance Melantha is a pale-skinned woman with jet black, very long hair that is left to hang naturally. How she wears her hair varies from time to time. Constant darkness flows around her seamlessly, twisting and coiling, moulding into the form of a long black dress, the torso of which is embroidered. On her arms, the darkness moulds into black sleeves that stretch from the middle of her upper arms to her wrists. Darkness also stretches from below her dress down her legs, forming tight-fitting long leggings with open-ended heels and toes. Melantha does not wear any shoes whatsoever. This is her typical get-up and is subject to change depending on the Age and other circumstances. Personality Melantha is an emotionally detached individual that does not really care much about the world around her, only that which would directly influence her. Her personality was mostly moulded during her first waking moments. When she initially got her purpose from the Architect, she realised how much of a threat her existence posed to the other gods and their future creations and was instantly conflicted as to how to go about fulfiling her job while at the same time trying to keep good relations with the rest of the gods. For this, she turned to the Architect for answers, but what she got was sheer cold dismissal. The way the Architect treated her shocked her to the very core. That, coupled with her already confused state resulted in her being overwhelmed by her emotions. She metaphorically "broke" mentally. She created her own little narrative in her mind to explain the Architect's true reasoning behind the summoning of the gods; to entertain himself until he grows bored and wipes the slate clean, restarting again with fresh new beings. In her mind, they are nothing but playthings to the whims and desires of the Architect, and there's nothing they can really do about it. This realisation turned Melantha into an apathetic being that is only fueled by her purpose for existing: to spread darkness anywhere and everywhere she can. It also created a deep mental scar that she takes much of the First and Second Ages to bury deep in her mind to the best of her ability. Nevertheless, her odd state of mind aside, Melantha has exhibited enough desires and needs of her own to not be categorized as a totally emotionless and hollow being. History --- Synopsis Age of Creation --- Age of Monsters --- Age of Lords --- Portfolio & Abilities Darkness is neither a colour that can be described nor a time of day. No, true darkness is a state of being. Cold and unforgiving, constricting everything and anything that it envelops. The darkness of nothingness can elicit fearfulness to even the bravest and most courageous beings, but it can also protect, providing relief from the endless woes of existence. One can run, and one can hide, but in the end, one cannot evade the darkness. *'Absolute Darkness: '''Melantha is able to unleash a field of darkness around her that can deprive common mortals of their senses. Can be strengthened with MP in order to affect stronger beings. *'Shadow Step (3 MP): 'Melantha is able to teleport short distances using her power over shadows and darkness. This ability works under the requirements that Melantha can see the spot she wants to teleport to as well as the presence of darkness in the target area. The shorter the distance, the faster and easier it is for her to teleport. Longer distances require more time and concentration from her part. Equipment --- Trivia * Melantha likes perching in high places and watching the view down below, wherever that place may be. * TBA Quotes *(To Aelius) ''"Turn back? Did you really just tell me to turn back? And why would I do that now? You did not think about the consequences before you made your little toy here that sniffed out half of all the darkness in the universe. Did you really think there would be no retaliation?" *(To Katharsos) "For some, the company of others can indeed be a precious source of contentment. For others, it is only in solidarity that they can truly be who they are. It is all a matter of perspective..." *(To Katharsos) "This... I have to admit that this is not what I imagined death would be... To relive everything one last time, I cannot begin to imagine the strain this puts on the soul... A lifetime of memories stripped away one by one... no wonder the souls collapse afterwards." References --- Navigation --- Category:Gods